Remembering our love
by disguises
Summary: After an accident Brenna loses her memory. As she remembers everything, she writes a letter to Greer.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Greer,

I finally remember you.

The day I hustled you at the tennis court.

The day I told you about April.

The day you actually made me feel better with all that was going down. Just shortly before you caught me making out with Kieran.

The day I tried to apologize because you looked so hurt (at that moment I didn't realize that wasn't the only reason I wanted to apologize).

Later that day, when I admitted in front of my sister and her friends that I had feelings for you.

And their encouragements to talk to you.

And how I went to you and I told you that I didn't want you to hate me. How you said that you don't.

Our first kiss.

How you visited Natalie with me and got drugged.

How my mother caught us making out on my bed.

How I finally ended things with Kieran and we got official.

How your parents wanted us to break up, because I was a bad influence. When the truth was that you made me a better person. You are way too strong to be influenced by such a weak girl, that I was.

How that place on the meadow is our place.

How the tree has our initials engraved.

How we went to homecoming. I knew how badly you wanted to go, so I got over myself and asked you out. Even though I don't like dresses and balls it was one of the most amazing evenings in my life.

How we got into our first fight. I had so much to do since I started trying to pass classes (see, I said you bring out the best in me) and stay the night with April that I forgot our date. You were so angry and we accused each other of the stupidest things. But every couple fights sometime, it only made my love for you stronger.

How thanksgiving came and my mom invited you to the big Carver family thanksgiving. April managed to get out of the hospital for the night, so we all were there. Grandma, mom, April, Beth, Leo, Uncle George and you. You offered to make pie, so we made one together. I made such a mess, you must've regretted letting me help, in the end you had more work than if I didn't help.

How your parents started realizing that I am important to you and we wouldn't stop seeing each other, so they actually started trying to accept me and invited me for dinner when they were actually there. It may have been so damn awkward, but they actually tried to be nice.

How Christmas came and I searched for the perfect gift. When I found it I was so nervous, what if you didn't like it? But as you opened the wrappings and saw the dolphin shaped medallion you started to smile. On the inside was a photo of us and a gravure that said "you don't just save dolphins, you also saved me. –B" As you read it, smiling through tears, I knew I found the right gift. Your present for me was just as incredible. You got me this bracelet with charms, one said "together forever" and the other was a key. Turning red, you said "you have the key to my heart".

How we kissed on New Year's Eve and swore that this year would be great.

How on Valentine's Day I surprised you with a trip to the seaside and took you to that restaurant. We took a long walk on the sea and spent the night at a hotel. That was when I first realized, I couldn't imagine a life without you.

March came and we wanted to watch a movie at your place so I took the car and drove to you. I didn't even saw the car coming, I just recognised something slamming in the passenger's door. Guess I can be happy that it didn't hit the driver's side, then I would be dead now. The next thing I know is me waking up in the hospital. Mom told me they wouldn't let you in, all you could do was wait outside. But it probably didn't make any difference after grandma told you, I couldn't remember anything, or anyone for that matter.

When I saw you again in school, you looked so hurt, but I didn't know who you were, all I knew was, that there was more to you than just one apparently pink-loving girl. I met you at our place, but as soon as you saw me, you turned around and walked away.

But now, I remember you.

You're still avoiding me, so I'm writing you a letter, hoping there is still an "Us".

Please, I love you. I love how you smile and your dimples. I love how you love eco club. I love how you were strong when I wasn't. I love how you made me a better person. I love how you still smiled, even as you lost our tennis match. I love how you got excited like a little child, when your parents got home for Christmas and we could celebrate together. I love how you talk. I love how you walk. I love everything about you.

Please, take me back. I love you.

Brenna

_**This is my first fanfic ever, (so i'm basically also new to the community) i just tried. Im thinking about making a longer story based on this one-shot/letter, i just thought i should probably start with something short. Hopefully i don't suck this much at writing english **__(i hope you get the reference, otherwise i feel dumb :)) _


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm sorry i haven't updated in almost a month. I'll try updating more often._**

**_And thank you for the reviews and tips, they really mean a lot to me :)_**

Could they please just stop staring? It's annoying that obviously everyone knows who I am but I have no idea who they are. I just can sense how I stood with people. As I woke up in the hospital, I didn't even remember my own mother. I just knew that I trust this woman. I learned that I live with my mom, my grandma and my older sister April. She has/had cancer. At least she's in remission now. My dad is dead. He must've been some big author, so they could actually afford sending me to a private school. My first thought was "please don't say I was a spoiled brat." But thinking about it, I just lost my memory, not my whole personality, so if I know dislike soiled kids, I must've disliked them before, too.

After a week I was allowed to go back home, not really knowing what that meant and what to expect. Going to a private school, I imagined a big property, maybe even a manor (you see those prep school kids and they seemingly all live in castles) but it turned out to be a really nice townhouse, nothing that screams "snob" right in everyone's faces. Entering felt weird, yet familiar. I saw photos, a family portrait shows us plus another man I don't know smiling in the camera and even if the picture was posed, the happiness seemed genuine. I figured that man must me my dad, and that we were a real family and that I had an actual live before the accident. April led me up to my room and I hoped it would tell me more about my life and how it was, who my friends were and who I was. But the room, my room, looked like a room of an ordinary 17 year old girl with one exception: it felt strange. Something was missing, there were no photos of friends, like I never had any. April told me they want me to find out about my social live without them telling me, but by learning it step by step to avoid all my memory coming back at once and breaking me down.

So now I am back at school for the first time and everyone's staring at me as if I'm a freaking alien. No one is coming up to me and asks how I am, some people just look down when I look at them. And others seem like they want to talk to me but somehow they decide against it. I think I didn't like most of these people too much. At lunch I'm going outside, searching for a quiet place. I'm just walking, not thinking where I'm going, yet my feet seem to know the way. There is a small meadow with some trees behind the football field and this little place feels so familiar, I know, I came here often and that it meant a lot to me. As I stepped closer to one of the trees to sit down, I realized letters carved in the wood "BC+GD", BC, could it stand for Brenna Carver? I mean, it could mean anything, but when that place seems so familiar to me? I lean against the tree and enjoy a little time to myself hoping my memory will come back in time. The doctor said, it is probably just a temporary memory loss, memories can come back, triggered by certain things reminding me of my past. that's why I have no photos or anything else personal in my room. But probably means there is a chance that it won't come back. What if I never remember my old life? Or friends. I have to trust my guts when meeting new people. They know me, but I don't know them. It is as if I'm new in school, but everyone knows me.

I was one of the first to get out of class, slowly students began filling the schoolyard and I decided watching them. Girls were standing in groups, laughing and giggling about something. Some guys were throwing a football, acting cool. Everyone was hanging out with somebody, eating their lunch or simply listening to music, but no one was alone, except for one girl. She was walking by herself, coming towards me. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and as she looked up, I could see her face, it left me breathless. She was absolutely beautiful and I can tell she didn't see me until she almost reached the tree, because just as she saw me, the exhaustion in her eyes turned into hurt. Somehow it seemed wrong for her to look like that. I was just about to say something, although I didn't know what, as she turned around and walked away. Quickly grabbing my back I started following her, needing to know who she was. Right before I caught up with her she turned around and asked "why are you following me?" The first thing that came to my mind was answering with another question "Why did you run away from me?" She struggled finding words, so I went on and answered her question "You know, I can't remember anything, So it's not great if a girl runs away as soon as she sees you and you have no idea why." I leave out the part where I'm just amazed by her beauty. "I'm really sorry, I know it was rude but we really shouldn't talk. Not yet. " She replied, and somehow the 'not yet' really frustrated me "Not yet? My family tells me that whenever I ask them something about my past. They say I'm not ready, that I need a basic memory from my old life, before they tell me more, but how am I supposed to get my memory back, when no one risks triggering it. And as far as I know, that is the main objective. Triggering my memory." Again the girl seemed to struggle until she took a deep breath "Okay, you have a point there. But let's just begin like that. My name is Greer. Greer Danville." With that she walked away.

Greer. The name, it sounds familiar. Even like home. And I know I have to find out who she is.

Could they please just stop staring? It's annoying that obviously everyone knows who I am but I have no idea who they are. I just can sense how I stood with people. As I woke up in the hospital, I didn't even remember my own mother. I just knew that I trust this woman. I learned that I live with my mom, my grandma and my older sister April. She has/had cancer. At least she's in remission now. My dad is dead. He must've been some big author, so they could actually afford sending me to a private school. My first thought was "please don't say I was a spoiled brat." But thinking about it, I just lost my memory, not my whole personality, so if I know dislike soiled kids, I must've disliked them before, too.

After a week I was allowed to go back home, not really knowing what that meant and what to expect. Going to a private school, I imagined a big property, maybe even a manor (you see those prep school kids and they seemingly all live in castles) but it turned out to be a really nice townhouse, nothing that screams "snob" right in everyone's faces. Entering felt weird, yet familiar. I saw photos, a family portrait shows us plus another man I don't know smiling in the camera and even if the picture was posed, the happiness seemed genuine. I figured that man must me my dad, and that we were a real family and that I had an actual live before the accident. April led me up to my room and I hoped it would tell me more about my life and how it was, who my friends were and who I was. But the room, my room, looked like a room of an ordinary 17 year old girl with one exception: it felt strange. Something was missing, there were no photos of friends, like I never had any. April told me they want me to find out about my social live without them telling me, but by learning it step by step to avoid all my memory coming back at once and breaking me down.

So now I am back at school for the first time and everyone's staring at me as if I'm a freaking alien. No one is coming up to me and asks how I am, some people just look down when I look at them. And others seem like they want to talk to me but somehow they decide against it. I think I didn't like most of these people too much. At lunch I'm going outside, searching for a quiet place. I'm just walking, not thinking where I'm going, yet my feet seem to know the way. There is a small meadow with some trees behind the football field and this little place feels so familiar, I know, I came here often and that it meant a lot to me. As I stepped closer to one of the trees to sit down, I realized letters carved in the wood "BC+GD", BC, could it stand for Brenna Carver? I mean, it could mean anything, but when that place seems so familiar to me? I lean against the tree and enjoy a little time to myself hoping my memory will come back in time. The doctor said, it is probably just a temporary memory loss, memories can come back, triggered by certain things reminding me of my past. that's why I have no photos or anything else personal in my room. But probably means there is a chance that it won't come back. What if I never remember my old life? Or friends. I have to trust my guts when meeting new people. They know me, but I don't know them. It is as if I'm new in school, but everyone knows me.

I was one of the first to get out of class, slowly students began filling the schoolyard and I decided watching them. Girls were standing in groups, laughing and giggling about something. Some guys were throwing a football, acting cool. Everyone was hanging out with somebody, eating their lunch or simply listening to music, but no one was alone, except for one girl. She was walking by herself, coming towards me. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and as she looked up, I could see her face, it left me breathless. She was absolutely beautiful and I can tell she didn't see me until she almost reached the tree, because just as she saw me, the exhaustion in her eyes turned into hurt. Somehow it seemed wrong for her to look like that. I was just about to say something, although I didn't know what, as she turned around and walked away. Quickly grabbing my back I started following her, needing to know who she was. Right before I caught up with her she turned around and asked "why are you following me?" The first thing that came to my mind was answering with another question "Why did you run away from me?" She struggled finding words, so I went on and answered her question "You know, I can't remember anything, So it's not great if a girl runs away as soon as she sees you and you have no idea why." I leave out the part where I'm just amazed by her beauty. "I'm really sorry, I know it was rude but we really shouldn't talk. Not yet. " She replied, and somehow the 'not yet' really frustrated me "Not yet? My family tells me that whenever I ask them something about my past. They say I'm not ready, that I need a basic memory from my old life, before they tell me more, but how am I supposed to get my memory back, when no one risks triggering it. And as far as I know, that is the main objective. Triggering my memory." Again the girl seemed to struggle until she took a deep breath "Okay, you have a point there. But let's just begin like that. My name is Greer. Greer Danville." With that she walked away.

Greer. The name, it sounds familiar. Even like home. And I know I have to find out who she is.

_**And yeah, I'm planning on writing more about the events Brenna described in the letter.**_

**_Thanks :)_**


End file.
